Alternativa à Transfusão de sangue
A transfusão de sangue total era usual das décadas de 1960 e 1970. O sangue total era recomendado para a perda maciça e rápida de sangue. Mas, soluções alternativas à transfusão de sangue homólogo (de outra pessoa) têm sido estudadas desde 1950. Fluídos cristaloides e coloides começam a ser usados como expansores do volume do plasma. Por alguns anos, existia escassez de alternativas às transfusões. Se uma transfusão envolvia riscos infeciosos e imunológicos, também era insubstituível perante o risco de morte ou de lesões graves e irreversíveis. Com o fracionamento do sangue total, o uso dos seus componentes mostrou ser igualmente eficaz. Era um uso mais racional, mais eficiente e mais seguro do sangue doado. Nas décadas de 1980 e 1990, a Ciência desenvolveu técnicas e tratamentos que tornaram possível a cirurgia e os cuidados médicos sem sangue de outra pessoa. (Dr. Ricardo Rabinovich-Berkman, Responsabilidade do Médico, 1999, Editorial Astera, pág. 345, 348, em espanhol) Ponto da situação Um dos principais problemas médicos mundiais é a falta de sangue humano (porque os grupos sanguíneos não são compatíveis, porque o sangue tem mais de 30 dias, a possibilidade de estar infetado porque os serviços de coleta de sangue não possuíem a eficiência necessária, o envelhecimento populacional) que é a matéria-prima para a produção dos derivados do sangue (hemoderivados). As expressões "substitutos do sangue" e "sangue artificial" são erradas e induzem em equívocos. Não existe substitutos do sangue. E, quando usados isoladamente, não substituem a totalidade das funções dos componentes do sangue. Muitas tentativas estão sendo feitas para criar substitutos da hemoglobina utilizando fluídos químicamente inertes (por ex.: perflúorocarbonos) ou fluídos à base de hemoglobina para transportar o oxigénio aos tecidos celulares. Embora esses substitutos tenham sido promissores numa Emergência, vários ensaios clínicos falharam por aumento da mortalidade e da toxicidade cardiovascular adversa grave (por ex., hipotensão). Na maioria dos casos, os efeitos adversos ainda ultrapassam os riscos dos componentes sanguíneos. Persiste a esperança de alcançar verdadeiras "alternativas" seguras e eficazes. Atualmente, há várias tentativas de regenerar plaquetas e hemácias a partir de várias fontes de células estaminais. A melhor alternativa depende de cada situação clínica e da formação dos profissionais de saúde. É necessário um envolvimento interativo com a comunidade em geral, e com os doentes em particular, nas problemáticas da Medicina Transfusional. É imprescindível uma reflexão clínica e jurídica sobre os riscos / benefícios do uso dos componentes sanguíneos e das alternativas ao sangue homólogo. Expansores plasmáticos São fluidos usados para expandir e/ou manter o volume líquido do sangue, evitando o choque hipovolémico e a morte por falência múltipla de órgãos. São ainda usados para tratar a desidratação e fazer irrigação local de órgãos. Estancando a hemorragia e repondo o volume líquido do sangue, os componentes celulares já podem continuar a circular e cumprir a sua função. Existe 2 tipos de soluções: * cristaloides (Lactato de Ringer ou Solução de Hartmann, Cloreto de sódio 0,9%) * coloides que podem ser naturais (Albumina humana) ou de síntese (Dextrano salino, Dextrano glicosado, Pentastarch, Hidroxietil de amido ou Hetastarch, Haemaccel, Gelofusine) Não possuem caraterísticas que permita executar outras funções. Não aumenta a capacidade transportadora de oxigénio do sangue. Não são verdadeiras alternativas ao plasma sanguíneo. Sua escolha é feita em função das suas propriedades, do contexto clínico e dos eventuais efeitos adversos. Presentemente, a escolha é difícil devido à ausência de estudos comparativos randomizados no Ser humano, e em alguns estudos, não há homogeneidade nas populações estudadas. E os efeitos terapêuticos são de curta duração. Transportadores de Oxigénio A Biotecnologia procura um fluído clinicamente seguro e eficaz na oxigenação dos tecidos. Seria realmente "um substituto" das funções das hemácias (o mesmo que glóbulos vermelhos ou eritrócitos). As perspetivas dos fluídos transportadores de oxigénio (O2) são extremamente atrativas. Existe necessidade de provar a sua superioridade como alternativa segura e eficaz à transfusão de concentrados de hemácias (CH). Não é prudente submeter um paciente em hipoxia tecidular a um novo produto, sem que este esteja completamente conhecido e compreendido. É necessário acautelar a estabilidade da hemoglobina [ têm de ser encapsulada ], o equilíbrio hidroeletrolítico, e eventuais efeitos adversos nos rins e no fígado. Tem de ser um produto sujeito a rigorosa vigilância farmacobiológica, e em termos de custos, semelhantes aos concentrados de hemácias. Existe 2 tipos de fluídos que podem transportar e libertar oxigénio nos tecidos celulares: # Perflúorocarbonos (PFCs) # Transportadores de O2 à base de Hemoglobina (sigla inglesa HBOCs). Perflúorocarbonos são hidrocarbonetos lineares ou cíclicos de baixo peso molecular nos quais os átomos de hidrogénio da cadeia carbono foram substituídos por átomos de flúor, levando à inércia química total e à completa falta de metabolismo in vivo. A 1ª geração de PFCs foi o Fluosol-DA™ (Japão) surgiu em 1989. Foi aprovado pelo FDA nos EUA em humanos, mas foi retirado posteriormente (em 1994) por causa de benefícios marginais e desenvolvimento de sintomas semelhantes aos da gripe. * Transportadores O2 à base de Perflúorocarbonos (PFCs) ** Oxyfluor™, da HemaGen, com lipofilicidade melhorada - foi terminado após os primeiros ensaios clínicos devido a efeitos colaterais graves ** Oxygent™, da Alliance Pharmaceutical, com lipofilicidade melhorada - foi terminado, devido a um aumento da incidência de AVC em pacientes com circulação extracorporal ** Oxycite™, da Synthetic Blood Internac - transporta tanto O2 quanto 4 L de sangue ** PHER-O2™, da Sanguine Corp - em ensaios clínicos ** Perftoran™ da Perftoran (Rússia) - aprovado para uso clínico na Rússia, Ucrânia, Cazaquistão, México, foram relatadas complicações pulmonares com o seu uso Em busca de uma alternativa aos PFCs, esforços consideráveis foram feitos no desenvolvimento de Transportadores O2 à base da Hemoglobina (Hb). * Hemopure™, Biopure Corp, Massachusetts (EUA), Hb bovina polimerizada gluteraldeido (foi suspenso nos EUA pela FDA em 2009; em uso na África do Sul e Rússia * Oxy-0301™, Oxygenix, Hb humana encapsulada liposoma com PEG * Devido a reações adversas, foram abandonados: o HemAssist™, Baxter Healthcare Corp (EUA), Optro™, Somatogen (EUA), o PolyHeme™, Northfield Lab (EUA), Hemospan™, Sangart (EUA), PEG-Hb™, Enzon (EUA) e PHP™, Apex (EUA). Sobre a Tecnologia Recombiante As tentativas de criar hemoglobina recombiante (rh-Hb) obteve algum êxito, embora esteja em causa a sustentabilidade económica do processo de produção. O tempo previsível para a conceção laboratorial e a regulamentação do processo de produção, é longo. A investigação e desenvolvimento têm custos elevados. Algumas substâncias estão na fase de investigação e desenvolvimento (I&D) e outras em diferentes fases de ensaios clínicos. Sobre o uso a Hemoglobina Em 2000, foi permitido o uso das frações dos "componentes maiores" do sangue. Passou a ser aceite fluídos transportadores de O2 à base de hemoglobina, de origem bovina purificada ou humana. (Despertai! de 8/1/2000 pág. 8-9) Isto passou a ser "um assunto de consciência pessoal baseado no seu estudo da Bíblia". No entanto, continua proibido o uso dos "componentes maiores", a coleta pré-operatória e armazenagem de sangue autólogo, e ainda, ser dador de sangue. (A Sentinela de 15/6/2000 pág. 29-31; de 15/10/2000 pág. 30-31; Suplemento Nosso Ministério do Reino de 3/2007; Mantenhamos no Amor de Deus, pág. 215-218) Em 2006, são citadas a hemina e a hemoglobina. (Despertai! de 8/2006 pág. 11) Este fato foi criticado pela advogada Lerry Louderback-Wood no seu artigo "As Testemunhas de Jeová, Transfusão de Sangue e Crime de Falsas Declarações", no Journal of Church and State New York, Vol. 47, outono de 2005. Antes disso, os alimentos fortificados com hemoglobina desidratada extraída de sangue bovino, era motivo de séria preocupação. (A Sentinela de 15/10/1992 pág. 30-31; km 11/1996 pág. 7) Alternativas à Eritropoiese No caso de anemias prolongadas ou agudas, em alternativa à transfusão de concentrados de hemácias (CH), pode usar expansores plasmáticos para repor o volume líquido do sangue. Os rins e a medula óssea vermelha reagem à hipoxia dos tecidos produzindo mais hemácias. Ocorre o aumento da tensão arterial e da vasoconstrição para direcionar o sangue para fígado, rins, cérebro e coração. Para acelerar o processo, o médico administra agentes hematínicos (sulfato ferroso, vitamina B12, ácido fólico, ...) e agentes estimulantes da eritropoiese (AEE). Estes podem ser secundados com oxigénioterapia e de algumas técnicas anestésicas e cirúrgicas visando reduzir controladamente a tensão arterial e da necessidade de oxigenação, minimizar as hemorragias e fazer uso da recuperação de sangue intraoperatório. Os AEE foram desenvolvidos para reduzir a dependência do sangue alogénico de doentes com insuficiência renal crónica, anemia em resultado de tratamento quimioterápico e de doentes submetidos a cirurgia programada. Relevo para a eritropoietina recombinante humana (rh-EPO) que se carateriza pela eficiência, grande segurança e meia-vida curta. A maior parte das reações adversas são bastante conhecidas e depende do tratamento e das doses empregues. A darbepoetina têm maior estabilidade metabólica e meia-vida mais longa que a rh-EPO. Outras recentemente desenvolvidas são o cera (ativador contínuo recetor da EPO), que apresenta meia-vida ainda maior que as anteriores, e ainda, o dynepo (EPO delta), do Laboratório Shire. Em 2007, a EMEA aprovou o dynepo para o tratamento de pacientes que sofrem de anemia em decorrência de deficiência renal crónica. Estudos recentes provam que a terapia de transfusão regular reduz significativamente a incidência de recorrência de infarto cerebral (AVC) silencioso em crianças com anemia falciforme. (Fonte: NEJM, Vol. 371, n.º 8, de 21/8/2014) Lista-se abaixo fatores de risco para valores baixos de anemia, que podem evoluir para valores muito baixos ou críticos: * uma dieta pobre ou carência em ferro, ácido fólico, vitaminas e sais minerais * hemorragia aguda ou prolongada decorrente de cirurgia (programada ou de Urgência) ou por acidente * doença grave ou crónica como doença oncológica, leucemia, diabetes, doença renal, artrite reumatoide, imunodeficiência, doença inflamatória do intestino, doença hepática, doença vascular, insuficiência cardíaca e doença na tireoide * histórico familiar de hemoglobinopatias e coagulopatias Em casos em Obstetrícia Problemas hemorrágicos em ginecologia e obstetrícia podem causar a morte da grávida, do feto / recém-nascido, ou de ambos. Apesar da importância do acompanhamento médico pré-natal, situações graves podem surgir. (Carta 16/12/2009 em inglês; de 4/12/2010 em português) Pode ter de se confrontar com uma transfusão de Urgência ( quando têm menos de 24 horas ) ou transfusão de Emergência ( quando tem de ser imediata ou algumas horas para agir ). Os Anciãos devem aconselhar os futuros pais a ler o artigo "Mães saudáveis, Bebés saudáveis" na revista Despertai! de 11/2009 pág. 26-29, incluindo o valor de entrar em contato com a Comissão de Ligação com Hospitais (CLH) da região, conforme a necessidade. . . . A CLH pode fornecer aos médicos um documento intitulado: "Estratégias Clínicas . . . em Obstetrícia e Ginecologia." Também pode ser baixado do site JW ORG. Anemia na gravidez é uma condição frequente e perigosa. Pode ocorrer devido a alterações no sangue e a baixos níveis de ferro e ácido fólico. Durante os 6 primeiros meses de gravidez, o volume de plasma aumenta mais rapidamente do que o número de hemácias. Isso pode ocasionar anemia por causa da diluição do sangue. Em países desenvolvidos, estima-se que cerca de 18% das gestantes apresentam anemia durante a gravidez. Casos severos de anemia na gravidez estão associados a uma acentuada taxa de mortalidade entre as gestantes. Nos países em desenvolvimento, o indicador aumenta de maneira significativa, variando de 35% a 75%. Grande parte dos casos está relacionado com questões socioeconómicas, como falta de nutrição adequada e dificuldade de acesso a assistência médica pré-natal. Entre os principais motivos está o aumento na necessidade de ácido fólico pelo organismo materno, devido à produção dos tecidos e órgãos do feto. Baixos níveis de ácido fólico colocam a gestante em risco de desenvolver anemia megaloblástica. Isso pode acarretar problemas irreversíveis para o feto, como defeitos na formação do tubo neural - a espinha bífida e a anencefalia. Têm ainda o aumento das necessidades de ferro. Ausência de ferro aumenta o risco de desenvolvimento de anemia ferropriva - que pode levar ao desenvolvimento inadequado da placenta, gerando problemas durante a gestação e na hora do parto. A prevenção da anemia na gestação pode ser feita com suplementação de ferro e ácido fólico, além de orientação nutricional para comer de forma saudável. Grávidas com anemia moderada e severa podem necessitar de doses maiores de ferro. Em alguns casos, pode ser necessário usar reposição intravenosa de ferro, ou mesmo, de concentrados de hemácias para correção dos valores da anemia. Alguns bebés podem nascer com a medula óssea incapaz de fabricar hemácias suficientes, ou seja, com anemia aplástica. É preciso elevar a quantidade de hemácias e/ou taxa de hemoglobina. Com uma alta taxa de destruição de hemácias e um valor de anemia muito baixo ou crítico, será uma anemia hemolítica. Alternativas à Trombocitopoiese As plaquetas ou trombócitos, são fragmentos do citoplasma dos megacariócitos - células da medula óssea. Fazem parte do processo para estancar a hemorragia no local de origem. Agregam-se formando um rolhão para selar a rutura do vaso sanguíneo, e assim, parar a hemorragia. Ao mesmo tempo, ativam os fatores de coagulação. A quantidade normal de plaquetas é de 140 a 450 mil por microlitro no sangue. O aumento excessivo das plaquetas se chama trombocitose. Sua diminuição excessiva se chama trombocitopenia. As alternativas à transfusão de concentrados de plaquetas (CP) executam apenas uma (ou algumas) das funções necessárias, o que motiva a necessidade de usar vários tipos de substitutos, tal como acontece com os outros produtos de substituição. Muitos agentes estimuladores de trombocitopoiese (AET) estão em fase de ensaio pré-clínico, sendo difícil a avaliação da eficácia hemostática e do risco de toxicidade. A ação da trombopoietina recombinante humana (rh-TPO) é idêntica à trombocitopoietina endógena e têm uma semivida de 20-40 horas. Também as interleucinas ( IL-3, IL-6 e IL-11 ) estimulam a produção e ação das plaquetas. Tanto o ácido aminocapróico como o ácido tranexâmico são agentes antifibrinoliticos usados para situações hemorrágicas em hiperfibrinólise. Pode ser administrado desmopressina ou aprotinina. O uso da aprotinina foi retirado dos protocolos cardiocirúrgicos. Imunoterapia celular Imunoterapia celular é um tratamento que usa leucócitos ou anticorpos (imunoglobulinas) que combatem a leucemia ou que impedem que esta se agrave. O objetivo é eliminar as células de leucemia (o mesmo que linfoblastos) com um tratamento menos tóxico [ a quimioterapia e/ou radioterapia ] para as células normais. Medicamentos podem bloquear a proteína anormal presente nas células de leucemia, o que as mata. Os pesquisadores estão estudando uma vacina na qual o antígeno seja a mesma proteína anormal que os medicamentos para leucemia atacam. Uma vacina para leucemia procura introduzir no corpo um antígeno. O sistema imunológico reconhece o antígeno como um invasor e o ataca. Assim, a vacina faria com que as células saudáveis do sistema imunológico destruíssem as células imunológicas que levam essa proteína. Os pesquisadores estão investigar formas de melhorar as técnicas de transplante de células estaminais [ ou células tronco no Brasil ], como escolher melhor o doador para cada paciente. Uma forma modificada de transplante de células estaminais chamada mini-transplante, tem sido desenvolvida. Comparada com os transplantes atuais, essa nova técnica requer radioterapia e quimioterapia menos intensa antes do paciente receber a doação das células. Essa técnica pode ser especialmente útil para idosos. No caso da leucemia, combinar as diferentes terapêuticas pode elevar os efeitos de cada uma. Por exemplo, pacientes que vão receber um transplante de células estaminais podem passar por quimioterapia ou radioterapia para preparar o corpo às novas células. Leucemia aguda geralmente precisa ser tratada imediatamente. Há alguns pacientes respondem bem ao tratamento e podem ser curados, enquanto outros, é mais difícil de ser tratadas. Frequentemente, o tratamento para leucemia crónica pode controlar a doença e seus sintomas, mas raramente a cura. Na leucemia mieloide, a medula óssea produz leucócitos anormais. Na leucemia linfoide, a medula óssea produz muitos linfócitos imaturos. A leucemia linfoide crónica, leucemia mieloide crónica e leucemia mieloide aguda, são diagnosticadas mais frequentemente em adultos. Destas, a leucemia linfoide crónica é a mais comum. Leucemia linfoide aguda é encontrada mais frequentemente em crianças. Na Leucemia linfoide aguda em crianças, muitas células estaminais se desenvolvem em células de leucemia (linfoblastos). Essas células não amadurecem para se tornar linfócitos, não funcionam como linfócitos normais e são incapazes de combater as infeções. Se a quantidade de células de leucemia aumentar no sangue e na medula óssea, isso vai deixar menos espaço para leucócitos, hemácias e plaquetas saudáveis. Tudo isso pode ocasionar infeções, anemia e facilitar as hemorragias. Além disso, as células de leucemia podem se espalhar para outras partes do corpo. Algumas vezes, na Leucemia mieloide aguda, muitas células estaminais se desenvolvem em hemácias anormais ou em plaquetas anormais. Os concentrados de granulócitos e de linfócitos são usados para tratar pacientes com leucemia que se submetem a um transplante (imunossupressão) ou a uma septicemia (ou sépsis) que não responde aos antibióticos. É usada quando o valor dos leucócitos é muito baixo (ou leucopenia, se inferior a 3 500 por microlitro de sangue), quando um determinado tipo de leucócito é muito baixo, ou ainda, quando seu funcionamento é anormal. Sua compatibilidade está ligada à histocompatibilidade - ao tipo HLA (antígeno leucocitário humano). Esta terapia é raramente usada e sua eficácia é muito controversa. Reduz-se enormemente a necessidade de tais transfusões com o uso de medicamentos antibióticos, soros hiperimunes e fatores GM-CSF (estimulante de granulócitos-macrófagos) e G-CSF (estimulante de granulócitos). Já existe fatores GM-CSF recombiante e G-CSF recombinante. A estimulação da produção e amadurecimento dos linfócitos são feitos pelas interleucinas (IL). Artigos cientificos (em atualiz) * Parecer do Conselho de Ética para as Ciências da Vida de Portugal sobre Objeção ao uso de Sangue e derivados por Motivos Religiosos 46/CNECV/2005 - Relatório Final da CNECV * Riscos das Alternativas ao Sangue, por Dra. Ana Paula Sousa, Assistente hospitalar do Serviço de Imuno-hemoterapia do Centro Reg. de Sangue de Lisboa. Veja Revista ABO n.º 41, 2010, pág. 35-47. * Transportadores de Oxigénio - Perspetivas de utilização na Prática, por Dra. Gracinda de Sousa, Chefe de Serviço de Imuno-hemoterapia do Centro de Histocompatibilidade do Sul, Lisboa, e Jerard Seghatchian. Veja Revista ABO n.º 42, 2010, pág. 37-46. * Fluídos transportadores de O2 à base de Hb: situação atual e perspetivas, por Pedro Paulo Tanaka, professor-adjunto de Anestesiologia, e Dra. Maria Aparecida Almeida Tanaka, anestesiologista, do Hospital Univ. Federal do Paraná (HC-UFPR) (Revista Brasileira de Anestesiologia, 2003, Vol. 53 n.º 4, pág. 543-554) * Orientações em Transfusão Sanguínea, manual do Hospital Univ. Federal do Paraná, Curitiba * [http://www.who.int/bloodsafety/clinical_use/en/Handbook_P.pdf O Uso Clínico do Sangue - Manual de Bolso], da OMS; e o [http://www.optimalblooduse.eu/_assets/pdf/manual/portuguese%20blood%20use%20manual.pdf Manual para Uso Ótimo do Sangue - apoio para uso clínico seguro, eficaz e eficiente do sangue na Europa] - Projeto UE para Uso Ótimo do Sangue, 2010 * Rede Internac. sobre Avanços nas Alternativas às Transfusões (NATA), em inglês * Hemácias geradas in-vitro a partir de Células estaminais, no artigo no Blood (Sangue) de 1/6/2011, da Sociedade Norte-americana de Hematologia, em inglês Saiba Mais * Transfusão de Sangue - uma análise religiosa * Diretivas Antecipadas de Vontade (DAV) * Comissão de Ligação com Hospitais (CLH) * Transplantes de órgãos e tecidos celulares Ligações externas * Informação para Médicos - secção na Página JW ORG (Pt-PT) * ''Como pode o Sangue Salvar Sua Vida? (brochura online), 1990 * Testemunhas associadas para a Reforma na Questão do Sangue (Pt) * Conselho de Ética para as Ciências da Vida de Portugal (CNECV) * Autorid. para os Serviços de Sangue e da Transplantação (ASST) * Assoc. Portuguesa de Hemofilia e de Outras Coagulopatias (APH) * Sociedade Portuguesa de Hematologia (SPH) * Assoc. Brasileira de Hematologia e de Hemoterapia (ABHH) * Sociedade Portuguesa de Medicina Interna (SPMI) * Unid. Bio-Hemovigilância da Autorid. Brasil Vigilância Sanitária (ANVISA) * Sociedade Norte-americana de Hematologia (ASH) Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Doutrinas Categoria:Medicina